Kiri
by MonoChronus
Summary: UA. Hubiera deseado que la estalactita se le clavara justo en el pecho en vez del rostro. Así jamás tendría que ver el cuerpo de Rin con el vástago de Kakashi dentro.


Personajes (c) **Masashi K. **

FF (c) **mc**

* * *

nota/ escrito hace varios meses. más que nada pura reflexión. no fanservice.

**V**ástago: _Renuevo o ramo tierno que brota del árbol o de otra planta. Persona descendiente de otra._

* * *

**Kiri**

* * *

Nadie se da cuenta que está solo, que se siente solo y que no soporta el hecho de estar así. Obito se levanta de la cama en medio de la noche y se hace un café, porque incluso durmiendo siente la sensación de vacío. Se siente cortado a la mitad, un corte visceral, con limón y sal en la orilla de la carne.

La causa de su insomnio es una chica, sí, vaya, ninguno de los Uchiha besan pies, pero él le besa los pies a una chica y ésta ni siquiera se da cuenta. No culpa a Rin, a fin de cuentas él es el cobarde, no se atreve a decirle que la ama porque ella ya tiene en mente a otro chico, y es nada más y nada menos que su rival: Kakashi Hatake.

Aunque ni siquiera eso puede considerarse, Kakashi no lo considera su rival. No le llega ni a al nudillo del dedo meñique.

Eso cansa demasiado, que tu chica esté enamorada de un tipo que te sobrepasa en todo, y que aun con esfuerzo y sacrificio no puedas obtener una mirada de ella que te transmita lo que ves cuando ella ve al otro hombre que te provoca impulsos psicópatas. Cuando Rin ve a Kakashi sus ojos comienzan a latir como un corazón, tintinean, se iluminan, su mirada cambia totalmente, su piel se vuelve más brillante y de repente sus labios toman la forma de una rosa. Ella sólo tiene ojos para Kakashi.

No para un Uchiha fracasado como él.

_Fracaso total._

La taza del café se le cae al suelo. No se molesta en recogerla, se queda de pie por unos segundos sintiendo el agua hirviendo recorrerle entre los dedos.

Hay algo más fuerte que el amor que siente hacia Rin y es la envidia que siente hacia Kakashi. No puede detenerlo, es natural, es instinto, se siente menospreciado. Por supuesto que ama a Rin, que incluso admira a Kakashi y que quisiera tener una amistad con él... pero no puede ser el amigo del chico que le está quitando a su chica.

Aunque para ser sinceros, esta ridiculizándose, autoproclamándose dueño de algo. Al menos podría decirse que eso sí lo heredó de un Uchiha.

Una noche más de frustración, solo, en ese apartamento, sin nada que hacer y soltero a los 24 sin ni siquiera una amante.

·

Rin se siente preocupada cuando no recibe llamadas o mensajes de Obito. Últimamente él se ha comportado de manera distante, lo cual es extraño en él porque siempre está con buen humor y nunca había negado una salida al cine como aquel día.

Le manda mensajes pero no se atreve a llamarle, la verdad es que no le gusta llamarlo por telefono porque siempre se le traba la lengua, a ella, no a él, porque ella es quien se siente intimidada cuando él contesta, cuando escucha su voz distorsionada a través de la bocina.

Ha comenzado a sentirse intimidada desde que se dio cuenta que Obito ya no era el Obito de 16 años con el que salía al cine. Él es el único que la hace sentir de esa forma porque con Kakashi todo es muy tranquilo. Sabe que si llama por teléfono a Kakashi él no contestará, siempre anda ocupado de aquí para allá y la única forma de contactarlo es _esperarlo_. Pero Obito sí contestaría el teléfono, él sí lo haría, lo tiene cien por ciento seguro.

Por eso se arma de valor y se arroja al sillón antes de marcarle, quiere tener algo en que apoyarse en caso de que le fallen las rodillas. El labio le tiembla, sabe porqué y eso le causa una sensación de alarma.

¿Por qué Obito la intimida?, ¿lo hará a propósito?, o tal vez sólo sea su voz, la cual es más grave que la de Kakashi. Más expresiva y a la vez misteriosa, reprimida.

Escucha dos timbres y al parecer Obito no le va a contestar (él siempre contestaba al primero). Al cuarto timbre del segundo llamado cuelga y se sienta en el sillón. Tal vez... lo mejor sería ya no llamarle nunca más. Tal vez su amistad había llegado a un punto muerto, al fin de la autopista.

·

Se había acostado en la cama cuando sonó su teléfono. Y en cuanto vio quién era se quedó con la mente en blanco. Con un vacío.

_Rin._

Miró una y otra vez al teléfono vibrar y se tocó el rostro con detalle, sintiendo el lado derecho arrugado.

Rin se merecía algo mejor que un cicatrizado de por vida.

No contestó y volvió a su habitación, para cuando lo hizo el teléfono dejó de sonar. No tenía ganas de escuchar su voz porque precisamente tenía muchas ganas de escucharla. Tanteó la cama, vacía del otro lado y trató de enfocar un paisaje para distraerse, pero nada le quitaba de la mente que tal vez Rin estaba en problemas y que él estaba haciéndose el idiota. ¿Pero entonces no hubiera llamado primero a Kakashi?; por supuesto que lo hubiera hecho, ella jamás lo llamaría a él primero sin antes marcar a Kakashi en caso de problemas. Kakashi era toda perfección. Mientras que él estaba con la mitad del rostro cicatrizado y el corazón contaminado.

Alguna vez se preguntó porqué había salvado a Kakashi en aquella excursión del colegio. Estaban en grupos de tres, Rin, Kakashi y él habían decidido entrar a una cueva para buscar estalagmitas y no se dieron cuenta que habían profundizado mucho en la cueva hasta que comenzó a temblar y tuvieron que correr rápido hacia la salida. Kakashi tropezó, él lo tomó del brazo y le salvó, recibiendo una gran estalactita en la parte derecha de su rostro.

Quedó cicatrizado de por vida, Kakashi cambió su conducta hacia él, porque no se llevaban de maravilla en ese entonces pero aún así se enojó, porque Rin vio en Kakashi madurez al darle una tregua y ofrecerle su amistad. Básicamente, quedó como un personaje secundario que le salvó la vida al principal.

Hubiera deseado que la estalactita se le clavara justo en el pecho en vez del rostro. Así jamás tendría que ver el cuerpo de Rin con el vástago de Kakashi dentro.


End file.
